


长嫂

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	长嫂

长嫂

兄长能娶到长嫂做妇，其实是不合规矩的。我这么说不仅因为长嫂是个男儿身，更重要的是我们这样的商户人家根本配不起堂堂相国之子。可兄长还是用了一顶烫金万工轿将长嫂迎娶进门，对此，也只能感叹一下率土之滨莫非王臣，任你簪缨世家如何，任你累世功勋又如何，还不是新皇一道敕令只能乖乖嫁作商人妇，这便是一朝天子一朝臣罢。  
世人皆道兄长生在世潘安之貌，而怀经天纬地之才，年纪轻轻就富可敌国，如今迎娶裴相之子，真真是光耀门楣，人生赢家。可我却知道他光鲜外皮之下藏着一颗墨染之心，就连大族长都畏之如虎豹。  
兄长夫妇鹣鲽情深了三年有余，我便在一旁冷眼看了三年有余，这长嫂于我便如抹了蜜糖的毒药，生生毒害了我三年有余。这阵子城外的庄子有些不太平，兄长只得亲赴处理。也不知是这月色太过朦胧还是这美酒太过醉人，总之我决定今夜定要服下这穿肠毒药，便是死也心甘。  
“来者何人？！”长嫂不愧是缉妖司首领，中了我的软筋散还能神清目明，一把扯下我的面罩，“是你！”长嫂通红的双眼写满了震惊。“长嫂，就是我。”我附身压上长嫂的身躯，索性不再遮掩，“兄长出门在外我怕长嫂寂寞便来代他解你忧愁。”“无耻之徒！滚开！”长嫂目眦尽裂，奋力挣扎，试图将我推开。而我却一把抓住他的手腕好整以暇地接受着他绵软的推拒，“长嫂，我劝你还是省点力气罢。”  
三年多的执念让我中毒太深，我像饥饿的豺狼一样啃噬着他的脖颈，在他通红的肌肤上刻下一枚枚深红的烙印，双手迫不及待地将眼前碍事的中衣一把扯开，眼前的景色让我热血沸腾——他绯红的左胸上居然点缀着一枚莹白的羊脂玉环！被发现了！一瞬间长嫂停下所有抗拒的动作呆在那里一动不动，绯红的肌肤一下子涨红成深红色。我俯下脑袋痴迷地舔吻着长嫂的胸口，用尖起的犬齿叼着玉环，舌尖抵住他充血的乳首，来回舔舐。“唔……唔……呃……不……不……”长嫂的喉头发出和他本人完全不一样的甜美呻吟，这个大宝藏还掩藏着什么！我放慢节奏一点点剥落他剩余的衣物，虔诚地舔吻着他裸露在外的肌肤，果然，惊喜接踵而至。  
他的分身如稚童般纯洁粉嫩，没有一毫一发，我屈起手指弹了弹他饱胀的龟头，泠口随即涌出一股透明的黏液，在我的指尖牵出一条淫靡的银线。我忍不住捏住他粉嫩的龟头挤出更多的黏液把它们涂抹在他平滑的小腹上。长嫂拉住我的手，带着哭腔哀求我，“别……放、放开……他、他不许我私自……”怪不得只能这么久了只有黏液不见白浊——原来在他的冠状沟上缠绕着一条透明的丝线，丝线的另一端探入到泠口深入尿道——兄长居然塞住了他的尿道！我小心翼翼地解开那丝线，一点点抽出塞子，那是一条软玉制成的细长小棍儿，长度能直达根部。  
我扔掉玉棍热切地吻上长嫂的唇舌，试图用亲吻安抚在我怀里瑟瑟发抖的他，他的反应却意外的青涩。我放开即将窒息的长嫂，鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭他喘息的鼻尖，“不知道接吻的时候要用鼻子呼吸么？”他茫然地摇摇头，“我没接过吻——”我心里恨恨地唾骂了一下兄长，“没关系，以后我教你。”  
我一边言传身教地与长嫂接吻，一边顺着他丰满的臀肉抚摸至他的股缝，柔软禁止的穴口没碰到，一节粗硬的凸起却不期而遇。长嫂猛地推开我的手，通红的双眼瞬间蓄满眼泪，“不……别……不要……”我提起他的右腿将他的下身展示在我的眼前，长嫂避无可避，只得侧头把脸埋进枕头默默流泪。我跪坐在他的身下，一手高高提起他的右腿，一手捏住玉势尾部一点一点将其从蠕动的肠道里拔出，还带出一大股暗带幽香淫水药液，那淫靡的景象就像是女人刚刚经历了潮吹。  
此刻我再也按耐不住自己的兽性，扶着胯下肿胀的分身就往长嫂身子里面送，根本顾不上他的感受，只知道一味地征伐。置身欲海的长嫂如一叶扁舟，只能随着情潮浮浮沉沉，被动地承受着我的肏干。我再次附身压上长嫂的身子，双手撑开他虚抓着床单的双手强行与他十指交握，仿佛这样就能与他灵欲结合心意相通。我贪婪地汲取着他身上的味道，双手大大拉开他的臀瓣，凶狠地肏干着他的肠道，一下快过一下，一下狠过一下，仿佛是要将自己肏进他的骨血。长嫂的双手攀住我的肩头，双臂慢慢环住我的背后，这样的举动，让我误以为他是在与我相拥。我喜极而泣地拥住他的身子，附在他的耳边，轻声呼唤着他的名字，“文德……”听到这个久远到仿佛是上辈子的名讳，长嫂一下子激射在我胸口，痉挛的肠道绞杀着我的分身，将我也推至无上的高潮。  
我们相拥而泣，我们热泪盈眶，高潮过后久久不能平复。直到一声怒喝打破平静——“你们两个贱人！”  
胸口一脚让我吐出一大滩鲜血，陷入黑甜的昏迷前，我看到兄长暴怒地揪着长嫂的长发将他脸摁在自己的胯下。


End file.
